This invention relates generally to a type of spreader specially adapted for spreading compost.
Compost is generally defined as any organic material that has undergone a biodegradation process. Typical examples of compost are decomposed leaves, sewage sludge which has been mixed with wood chips or other material to allow air to permeate the sludge, and mushroom soil. Compost is usually applied to golf courses, lawns and parkgrounds as a thin even top dressing. In the past, the proper application of compost has required the use of small machines such as the Turfco Sod Master. Since the capacity of these small machines is very limited, it has become desirable to have a compost spreader of significantly greater capacity.
Box type manure spreaders such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,988 and side delivery manure spreaders such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,532 provide the aforementioned greater capacity but have proven unsatisfactory for spreading compost. Box type manure spreaders generally include a rectangularly shaped box with a conveyor in the bottom thereof for moving material toward a discharge beater mounted at the rear of the box. This type of manure spreader is unsatisfactory for spreading compost because it produces a lumpy spread pattern and compost collects on the discharge beater. Side delivery manure spreaders generally include a V-shaped tank with an auger in the bottom thereof for moving material toward an expeller mounted on the side of the tank. This type of manure spreader is not satisfactory for spreading compost because it produces an uneven spread pattern and creates a dust problem due to the high speed of the expeller.